The present invention relates to the construction of electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic gasket that can be used to fasten together components in an electronic device.
Electronic devices often include components that need to be fastened together. For example, a personal computer""s metallic housing may need to be fastened to a metallic side panel of the computer""s chassis. The components often need to be removable, so bonding them together using, for example, an adhesive is not practical. Typically, such components are connected using screws, hooks or other fasteners. This, however, makes assembling or disassembling the components difficult. For example, the fasteners in an electronic device may be very small and therefore troublesome to use. Such fasteners are also easily lost. Other fasteners may require a special tool, such as a screwdriver, to operate. Moreover, a single electronic device may use many different types of fasteners, which can be confusing.
Another problem that arises when components in an electronic device are fastened together is the emission of electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI refers to unwanted electrical noise that xe2x80x9cleaksxe2x80x9d from a component and interferes with other components. Such leakage can be, for example, a magnetic field that adversely affects electronic equipment and causes intermittent data problems.
Uncontrolled EMI is undesirable because it can result in problems within the electronic device emitting the EMI, as well as problems with nearby electronic systems. Products, such as consumer devices, may also need to meet Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations related to EMI emissions in order to be sold in the U.S. For example, an electronic device may need to comply with FCC Docket Number 20780, Subpart 15, Class xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cB.xe2x80x9d Other countries have similar EMI standards.
To control EMI, it is known that an electrically conductive gasket, or xe2x80x9cshield,xe2x80x9d can seal a product and prevent the emission of EMI. Such a shield is created by placing the gasket between the components that are fastened together. The gasket is usually deformable, and is compressed by the force of a screw, or other fastener, holding the components together. This maintains an electrical connection across the gap between the two components, acting as a shield that reduces the EMI escaping from the device. Using a conductive gasket along with screws, or other fasteners, makes assembling or disassembling the components even more difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for an apparatus that simply fastens together components in an electronic device and reduces EMI, and solves the other problems discussed above.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, an adhesive is attached to a first side of a magnetic strip. An electrically conductive gasket is attached to a second side of the magnetic strip.